User blog:Corbierr/Super-Secret Society of Superheroes- Chapter 17
< Chapter 16 ''' '''Sorry it's late, guys. I promise I'll get back on track soon! I do not yet have Word again but I'm doing my best! I know this is only a single chapter, but two chapters tomorrow, don't worry! 'Chapter 17-' During lunch, the different cliques usually sit together, and there is no exception for the supers. On opposite sides of the cafeteria, one table was dominated by the Society, the other by the Ensemble. Rogues were left to flounder, usually stuck in the very middle, but still stuck together- they didn't usually sit with the normals, for various reasons. Hazel thought about this as she looked for somewhere to sit. She was a rogue, but not just that- she was also a freshman. A freshman...with her mind set on grabbing one of those free Ensemble seats. As a new, young supervillain, she didn't want to stay a rogue for long, and as a freshman...she wanted to try and gain favor with the seniors! But there was one problem! She was much too shy to actually go and introduce herself, let alone to grab a seat; she was too shy- and scared of the Ensemble members- to even look towards the table for too long. So when Morishige noticed her staring and let out one of his signature, odd laughs, Hazel started to panic and grabbed a seat at the nearest table. She ended up with Atsu. Wonderful...Just wonderful. "You don't need to be like them, you know," He told her, despite looking at his salad and not her. "It's not worth it." "What would you know?" Hazel asked, grabbing the lunch from her bag. "You're a hero. I'm a villain. I don't need you telling me what to do." Atsu just shrugged. "You'll see eventually." She rolled her eyes. "Just stick to bugging Kim, okay?" Hazel didn't want to hear these things. She just wanted to eat her lunch, and not to be lectured. "You know? I have an idea." He said, suddenly, with a smile. "Why not go and talk to them?" What? Not yet! She wasn't ready. "No thanks." "No, I think you should do this. Come on." Atsu pulled her out of the seat and towards the Ensemble table, despite her arguing. When they got there, the group was laughing and bickering, until they noticed the two rogues. Everyone went silent, and faced her. They looked curious, but she could see mockery in the eyes of Jessica and Dakota, despite nothing happening to deserve it. "Yes?" Clementine asked, sounding annoyed but also interested. "Lightbulb and Freshy, what do you want?" "Hazel would like to join your little team." He said simply, still smiling. Atsu touched her shoulder and nudged her towards the seat, but she refused to move. Jessica crossed her arms. "And what do you have do with this, loser?" She asked the rogue hero. "Are you confusing me with Kimberly? I don't play tricks. Have fun, Hazel." And then he turned to leave, but then stopped and whispered to her, "Just trust me, okay?" Then, with that, Atsu was gone and Hazel was left alone with the Ensemble. "So, you want to join us?" Clementine said, with a grin. "How interesting. Sit. Dakota, move over." "Why should I move?" "Because I said so! Move!" Dakota unwillingly moved to the next seat over, and Hazel slowly sat down. She found herself in between Dakota, of course, and Morishige. "So, Freshy," Clementine said, "Here's the deal. You prove to all of us that you are worth keeping around, and we'll let you in. Okay?" Hazel nodded nervously. She still had the butterflies in her stomach...and she couldn't tell if they were getting worse or disappearing. "Great. Now...let's get to know you a little bit." So there'd be some personality analysis too, she assumed. Wonderful. She honestly doubted she had the right attitude to fit in with the Ensemble... "Preferably by actually having you talk." Danny said, "So just say Hey...zel." Then again, maybe personality was not everything... Clementine stuffed a potato chip in her boyfriend's mouth to keep him quiet and looked at her. "Well?" "...I've wanted to join you all since I first got my powers. I...I control weather, by the way." The Ensemble leader smiled. "Excellent! Then this should be fun...right, guys?" Her friends all nodded, and Jessica said, "How powerful do you think you are, freshy?" Hazel shrugged. "I...I don't know. Sorry. I've...never really gotten to use my full strength before, I guess." Everyone was quiet and shared looks and grins. She was...worried, to put it simply. "Then I'm sure we're all interested in seeing this. After school, Friday, meet us behind the gym." Clementine started saying. "And show us what you can do." The bell rang. Everyone in the Ensemble got up and left without another word, probably to that Physic's class they all shared- though she wouldn't be surprised if any of them cut half the time. Hazel sighed, picked up her bag, and left the cafeteria. This would either turn out good for her, or completely terrible. Either way...What on Earth have I gotten myself into? 'Thanks guys! I promise, tomorrow you will get two chapters to read! Stay tuned for tomorrow night, and check out my three other blogs! ' Category:Blog posts